


Something To Die For: A Dark Re-imagining of "Something To Dance For" By Zendaya

by KatanaVolt



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV), Zendaya (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaVolt/pseuds/KatanaVolt
Summary: In an alternate, dystopian universe of Shake It Up, Rocky Blue faces her final moments as she is martyred for standing against conformity and injustice.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Song parodies





	Something To Die For: A Dark Re-imagining of "Something To Dance For" By Zendaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zendaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zendaya/gifts), [Bella Thorne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bella+Thorne).
  * Inspired by [Something To Dance For](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628126) by Zendaya. 



> I don't why but the original song always hits me in the feels. For some reason, the song always gives me a dark, melancholy vibe despite it being an upbeat electropop song. Shake It Up got me through a dark time in my life which is part of the inspiration for this rewrite. The original idea came from me replacing every instance of the word "dream" in the original song with the word "die." I then decided to tweak the lyrics even further to make it darker.

[To the tune of “Something To Dance For” By Zendaya]

A death like this, not something you wish for  
A death like this not something you ask for  
When it's a cause worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you die for  
Hey yeah, yeah,  
Oh, this is something you die for  
There's a moment when you look to the side  
Who will fall, who will survive  
That's the moment when you lose it inside  
Crossed the line, now out of time  
And it's all I want  
And it's all I do  
A death like this, not something you wish for  
A death like this not something you ask for  
When it's a cause worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you die for  
Can you accept it, are you willing to die?  
Lose your life, it's your demise  
Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind  
Feet on the ground, eyes on the lies  
And it's all I want  
And it's all I do  
A death like this not something you wish for  
A death like this not something you ask for  
When it's a cause worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you die for  
A death like this not something you wish for  
A death like this not something you ask for  
When it's a cause worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you die for  
For the hate, for the pain  
To dwell in the rain  
By the anguish you feel, when they're mocking your name  
For the days nothing more, dreams die forevermore  
Oh this is something you die for  
A death like this not something you wish for  
A death like this not something you ask for  
When it's a cause worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you die for  
A death like this not something you wish for  
A death like this not something you ask for  
When it's a cause worth taking a chance for  
Then this is something you die for...


End file.
